Akatsuki jadi SPG B ?
by gackhy ila adila
Summary: pokoknya akatsuki jadi sales promotion girl !  gimana kejadiannya? cekidot ajah ,,,  oiah,ada hyde plus gaku di chap 2.  summary ga nyambung tapi emang itu kok yang ada,,  :p


Disclaimer : pokonya dia lah ah!

Saya anti membicarakan hal yang sudah pasti dan orang lain semuanyah tau..XD

Author : Gackhy Ila Adila poreperistrinyaHYDE

Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, dkk

Rating : T buat bahasa "indah" yang "patut" dicontoh ! fufufufu

**WARNING : **pecinta kepop, semes, dangduters, alayers dsb dianjurkan untuk membaca. Demi kebaikan anda juga lho! *ketawa glundungan*

boong ding, bagi yang ngerasa kesebut di atas, GA USAH BACA aja yaa,,okeee?

Dan buat hydeist n dears, silahkan baca,ya ya ya ya...walo mereka munculnya pas chap 2 juga gapapa yaa,,ahihi

Ah atu lagi dehhh ya, di nih penpik author kaga pernah dan kaga akan pernah bisa di-NISTA-in ! hahahahaha...(padahal boong!)

Summary : pokonya akatsuki jadi spg ! titik. nyambung banget pan ma judulnya ? ahihihi...TWOSHOT ONLYYY !

AN : ini ff pertama saya, jadi kalo ada sedikit,-BUAGH-, oke, banyak kesalahan, mohon maaf ya,, harap di maklum dan akan saya revisi untuk yang selanjutnya..

(_ _)

Hepi ridiiinngg...*author naek sepedah...salah ding, saya ga bisa naek sepedah, uh,euh, eungg, otopet sajalah,jyaaa~~~ *

**AKATSUKI JADI SPG(B) ?**

Pagi itu di markas bobrok akatsuki terdengar suara nyaring yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru markas, lewat speaker yang ada di setiap ruangan di tempat itu. *speaker tau pan speaker?itu lohhh yang kayak di skolahan-skolahan ituuuu, tau kan, ?ato yang kayak di supermarket,yang bunyi ding dong deeenngg gitu ! itu speaker kan yaakk?*

ettooo,,, jangan Tanya saya kenapa geng kere itu bisa punya speaker sebanyak itu di markas bobrok yang bahkan tu barang ga pantes ada! pokoknya ada ajah,kata saya ada ya ADA !

jadi begini bunyinya...

"dasar kau keong bellang,baru kenal eh ngajak be'ol, kaga punya sopan santun, lu kira gue wese umum, kau , –HUWAAAA! " nyanyian si pengikut dewa jashin itu ngedadak macet sesaat setelah dia ngelihat centong nasi seukuran palanye * upss-maaf, minus jidatnya ding,kegedean soalnya klo pake jidatnya juga* uda nangkring di tangan seseorang

"berenti ato gue benjolin jidat lebar lu yang kayak lapangan golep pake ni centong ,S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G.J.U.G.A " kata si muka piercing tiba-tiba muncul dengan aura gue-bisa-bunuh-lu-pake-ni-centong-kalo-lu-kaga-berhenti-juga

"HIIIII ! AMPUN kapteennn! sekarang juga gue brenti !" *nengok ke apa aja selain muka si piercing*

"ngemeng dong kalo uda pada bangun, bukannya bawa sejata buat nimpukin gue! MENYE lu pada ! " cerocos hidan lagi, yang ngerasa terancam atas serangan yang baru akan dilancarkan dari teman-teman (gaje) nya

#note: anggep aja tanda kurung di atas ga ada oke?

"ya tandanya kite bangun ya nimpukin elu begoo !" sembur pein kemana-mana, beruntung hidan nemu payung miki mosnya si sasori, tapi berhubung lagi si hidan ini bego, dia make tu payung di atas kepalanya ! dan disusul teriakan sasori yang memilukan, tanda akan kesedihannya yang teramat sangat dalam saat melihat payung saktinya yang mendadak rest in peace gara-gara disemprot pein walo coma setitik doang kenanya.

Author : " huwahahaha.. bego lu ga ketulungan ternyata dan, Tau si pein nyembur deket muka lu, napa yg lu payungin kepala lu? Lu kira si pein terbang dulu baru nyempot lu dari atas ape? Dah tu si pein cebol gitu ..ckckckc"

Hidan : (mewek glundungan di lante)

Sasori : HUWA~~~~HUWAAAAAAAA~~~~

Author : "ude lu ah bangun ! badan gede glundungan di lante, disangka gentong aja lu baru nyaho ! eh, apapan lu pein melototin gue? Naksir lu ? wkwkwkw...beeek tu storiiiii~~~ " *pura-pura ga denger treakan sasori*

Pein: *langsung melengos nngeliatin yang udah RIP gara-gara kuahnya*

Sasori : "TEEEEEGAAAAAA~~~~ ENYAAAKKKKK!" *langsung pulang kampung naek ojek (payung) -?-*

"lagian napa juga sih tiap pagi alarm bangun tidur kita tu harus elu !" "dan yang paling mengerikan,darimana markas bobrok bisa punya ruang siaran plus property lengkap dan speaker yang jumlahnya ga sedikit " kata deidara sambil nyolot

"_iye ye aneh!"_ kata semua orang dalam hati termasuk si muka piercing

" lagian bsen gue denger tu lagu tiap hari, panas gila kuping gue ! yang mutu dikit napa ! kayak lagu paporit gue nih.." kata kisame yang uda mangap lebar banget kayak goa hiro siap-siap nyanyi tapi langsung pundung begitu yang laen treak :

"IYE TAU ! SI BIBIR LU SOEK PAN ! sama aja kaleeeeeeeee ma lagu si hidan ,un! " *si deidei ikut nyumbang un-nya aj*

"mending dangdutan ama saipul selaisusu (dibaca: jamil(k))deh gue dari pada dengerin tuh lagu !" sambung itachi sinis yang bikin kisame jadi mengecil cil cil cil segede ikan teri paling kecil *kebayang hiu segede ikan teri ? wkwkwkw*

"BENERRRRRRRR BANGET CHI ! high five,un ! " treak deidei sambil loncat-loncat gaje minta high five itachi

"yaudalah, ga penting juga ngemengin lagu-lagu ga mutu kayak gitu mulu kan ah, waste the time banget ! lagian kita semua uda yau kan kalo si hidan ama si kisame itu sebellas duabelas, kek ingus gue nih,,,srooott.." sesaat setelah bunyi menijikan itu terdengar, melerlah si sebelas dari idungnya tobi yang ketutup topeng *gimana caranya tuh ?pikirin aja ndiri! xD*

Hidan muntah sambil glundungan

Kisame muntah juga * walo muntahannya ukurannya ga lebih gede daripada upil gue*

Yang laen muntah jadi-jadian, eh- sejadinya deng!

XXX

" TET TELOLE LOLET TETTTTT ! sarapaaannn~~~~" dengan noraknya konan memanggil pasukannya, yang belakangan diketahui kalo seabis muntah mereka langsung mandi berjamaah buat ngilangin kejijajayan yang mereka alamin tadi.

Sasori,hidan,kakuzu,tobi,kisame,zetsu, deidara, dan pein (yang langsung duduk di samping konan) datang dengan muka segar berbinar-binar

"segeerrr !" teriak mereka kompak

"lah ri, bukannya tadi lu pulang kampung naek ojek (payung) ? " Tanya pein pada sasori yang baru disadarinya ada

"gatau ah! Tadi gue malah ditimpukin ama emak gue! Katanye gue ga boleh balik sebelon badan goe tinggiiii ! huwaaa... dasar emak gue kejamnya sepadang pasir !" sasori mule curcol

"terus yah..tadi pas gu-"

"Uda ah kaga rame crita lu gitu-gitu mulu, mana tiap omongannya sama sinetron aja lu ah , monoton!" potong pein sambil ngeloyor minum bajigur angetnya

Sasori : (langsung curhat ama dolfie-dolfienya di kolong meja makan)

"tumben banget jam segini uda pada mandi semua ? da apaan ni?" Tanya konan tanpa memperdulikan sasori di kolong meja

"tapi mana si itachi? Ga sama-sama kalian apa dia ?' lanjutnya

"biasaaaaaa...si itachi pan rajanya kamar mandi ! ga bakalan keluar dia kalo lulurnya belon abis, mana kudu mijetin kulit peotnya dulu kan, kudu sauna pula, daaaaaaaan laen laen.." cerocos sasori sambil ngunyah pisang karamelnya di kolong meja

"hoo...yauda ayok makan aja deh.." balas konan datar tanpa ekspresi tanpa perasaan, tanpa hati, tanpa kasih sayang dan,- ADAOWWW! Kuso! Sapa yang nimpukin gue odading nih ! WOI! GAU NANYA ! SIAPAAAA ! WOI ELU,

KENAPE CUMA SATU NIMPUKNYA WOII ! LAPER NI GUEEE !

All sweatdrop

Sambil sarapan, para mahluk gaje tadi pun mengobrol, begini bunyinya,,

"jjaddiy, harri ennich addua tcughas apaaha ciiy kapteeinnn ?" Tanya kakuzu alay

"ngemeng apa si lu, bahasa planet mana lagi si yang lu pelajarin ?" kata pein sambil makan cilok gorengya

"idi si kapten ma kaga gaul yak ! itu pant bhahasa GAOEL kapptent GAAAOELLL ! tadiiy pant temmend guue yyang sukaa noonnton acaraa muscik OUTBOX di tipi ngomongnya gituuu, pass cemeestan juga gituuuw.."kata tobi niru-niru kakuzu

#AN : sumpah pas saya nulis dialog enih, lappy,-eh, mulut saya ampe ngebudah banyak banget! Sumpe deh aye ! ttau kenapa ? soalnya, tadi, gara-gara seabis minum sprite saya langsung joget-joget, alhasil saya,-CUPPP-*hyde: kelamaaan!* oke sayang gomen na~~*cipok balik hyde* beeekkk to storiiiii..

"yeii ! trenyacha kitcha sammua yaaa tcobbiiiii ! haasssyeeeiiikkk~" kakuzu jingkrak-jingkrak

"NAJIS TRALALA TRILILIIIIIIII deh gua ! ogah gue berkomplot ama lu! yang ada turun derajat gue ! entuh sindiran tau !" kata tobi histeris

"BHOOHHHWOOONNGGG~~" kakuzu lari-lari sambil melambay lambay

"ude akh ! alay lu zu, sini ga, gue mu ngemeng srius ! elu juga, tobi !" kata pain sambil tetep makan cilok gorengnya

"sekalian di rukiah aja tuh palanye ,ten! biar ga jadi alay lagi ! " si itachi usul

"ide bagus ! kebeneran kemaren gue maen ke rumahye ustadz jefry, bisa gue praktekin nih sekarang tu ilmu " kata pein berapi-api sambil nyomot kepala kakuzu .

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"APA LU NGELIATIN GEU HAH? MAU NGAKU LU YANG KEMAREN NYOLONG DUIT DI CELENGAN GUE HAH? " teriak si kakuzu pada tobi yang pertama diliatnya lagi ngeliatin dia

"wuhuuu...uda balik dia ! ga alay lagi! BANZAIII !" kata yang lain

"apaan si lu pade? Gue ngemeng ke si tobi pada ngemeng ga jelas.."

" ah, udalah, gada waktu buat jelasin, yang pasti jangan sekali-skali lagi lu nonton acara musik OUTBOX lagi,ok! " jelas pein diikutin anggukan si mantan mahluk alay

Setelah ritual itu berakhir dan semua anggota termasuk itachi hadir, rapat akatsuki pun di mulai di atas*dan dibawah meja makan soalnya ada sasori di bawah, inget ?* meja makan.

" jadi,,hari ini kita semua dapet tawaran kerja, kita semua lho kita sem

ua, eh, minus konan tapinya.." Ujar pein serius yang berujung horror soalnya mukanya emang horror

"lah? Kenapa konan ga ikutan ?" Tanya yang lain bersamaan

"pokonya entar juga tau ndri lah, *lirik-lirik konan yang mesam mesem gajelas* yang pasti, lu semua pada mau kaga ? ni kerjaan Cuma semalem kok, tapi liat berapa yang bakal kita dapet ! nihhh"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WATDEPAAKKKKK! KAGA SALAH TENN ?"kontan semua pada treak-treak gaje begitu liat nominal angka yang pein tulis di kertas

"weeeeeww...buat beli konelo juga kaga cukup !" si chibi ngomong pake bahasa dolfienya di bawah

"iye ! celengan babi gue aja kaga bakal mao dikasi makan duit segitu mahhh !" kata kakuzu

"dewa jashin aja bakal mewek kalo liat duit segitu mah" tambah hidan

Sebelum ngedenger trekan-treakan gaje lain, pein segera nerbangin onde-onde segede bola kasti ke mulut anggota laen (kecuali zetsu yang emang selalu mogok ngomong, dan tentu aja konan) yang uda mangap-mangap minta dikasi makan,-eh- dikasi celah buat protes.

"HEGH !" (itachi)

"HEGH !" (kisame)

"HEGH,un !" (deidara)

"berisik lu pada ! bukan 4500 tauk ! 4500000 noh yang bener! "

"woah...YOKATTA ! tapi kaga nyangka muka serem gitu lu jago juga ngelawak ten ! haha.." jawab entah siapa -yang pokonya pertama kali menghabiskan onde-onde tadi-

"wew, sapa juga yang becanda, orang gue tadi salah nulis yei !" kata pein tenang

All : GUUUBRAAKKK

"pokonya tar malem lu lu smua kudu dateng ke alun-alun kota ! itu juga kalo lu mau duit ! ok ! jya ! gue mau kencan dulu nih ma konan,baaaayyyyy~~~~"

"A~REEE ! kencan ? duit dari mana kapten ! padahal tadi dimintain duit gope buat jajan coki coki atu buat berdelapan aja kaga dikasih !" yang laen protes

"aaaa...daaaa...dehhh !" balas pein sok imut yang sukses bikin anggota laen merinding disko, lagi-lagi karena muka horornya yang makin serem pas di-imut-imutin. Hiiiii...

Pein dan konan pun pergi tanpa nengok kebelakang lagi, kan bahaya katanya ya, kalo nengok ke belakang di tengah perjalanan, bisa bisa dikejar sadako ! *lu kira lu lagi manjat sumurnya si sadako ape !*

XXX

Sementara itu di markas, mereka semua mulai ber-IMAJINASI *a la spongebob* dalam hati mereka tapinya,

Itachi : "_hahahahasiiiikkkk... bisa beli krim pengencang kulit lgi nih ! setelah sekian lama.. akhirnya... kulitku sayang, kamu bisa ngalahin kulit si sasuke nih nantinya"_

Deidara : "_yes ! 4.5 juta ! uh yeaahhh ! bisa gua bom juga akhirnya tu salon di belokan depan yang bikin rambut gue kribo tempo hari , tunggu pembalasanku,un !"_

_Ze_tsu : (karena lewat kata hati, jadi si zetsu juga ngomong) _"beli semen ama bata ah gue, mau bikin labirin ! biar gue ga bosen ! nembus tembok banyak seru jaga kayaknya.."_

Sasori : _"beli dolfie lagiiiii~~"_

Hidan : _"rambut gue perasaan udah ga se-klimis dulu,, gel merk baru yang kemaren gue liat iklannya di tipi kliatannya ampuh, yang kribo aja rambutnya bisa kayak Sandra dewi gitu !"_

Kisame : _"pokonya harus gue dapetin obat penghilang gen hiu gue ! kudu ! ato gue bisa-bisa jomblo seumur idup !"_

Tobi : _"beli pabrik chuppa cup bisa gak yaaaaa ?"_

Kakuzu : _"akhirnya setelah sekian lama, bakal gue dapetin juga tu brangkas ! cape gue naro duit di celengan babi gue, dicongkelin mulu ama si tobi !"_

Begitulah, dan..

MALAM HARINYA...

Semua anggota akatsuki minus pein plus konan yang lagi kencan akhirnya uda pada ngumpul di depan gerbang markas mereka , tapi pas di itung, eh ada yang atu yang kurang..

"IIITACHIIIIIIII ! MAU MPE KAPAN LU PAKE KRIM ANTI PEOT ENTUH HAHHHHH ! " teriak si mata ijo dari luar

"berihiiikkk...haga hagi make krim, hagi mahkeran guhee,hunngu hentar nahah !"

(translate : berisiiiikkkk... kaga lagi make krim, lagi maskerean gue, tunggu bentar napa ! )

Kata itachi gajelas sambil keluar dengan masker warna putih-putih buteknya

"kaga! Lama lu ah ! kita tinggal aja lah, nih, gue kasih si tobi buat nemenin lu ke alun-alun ntar, lu kan parnoan kalo jalan sendirian, lagian tadi juga si deidara katanya mau ke aer dulu, bareng aja ntar kalian bertiga" Kata yang laen barengan sambil ngejinjijng tobi ke itachi

"hokee hehh" kata itachi

"tapi chupa chupnya mana ?" tobi ngemis-ngemis ke kakuzu

"nih ! pokonya awas ye, jangan ampe lebih dari jam 8malem ! kalo lebih, berarti lu bertiga ga bakal dapet duit, ok ! " kata kakuzu sambil ngasih chupa chup,,suika flavour ke tobi

"yupp,kita duluan ye, awas lu entar segel lagi markas, jangan lupa ! malu gue ntar kalo ada yang tau markas kita kek gimana, masi inget gue kejadian si mbak mbak penjual batagor yang waktu itu masuk nganterin pesenannya si pein" tambah hidan sambil meringis diikuti anggukan dari semua anggota

"hooh, ampe ga tega gue ngeliat muka syoknya si mbak-mbak ituh sesaat setelah dia liat isi markas kita " tambah sasori lebay

"dan diikuti teparnya dia ke lantai dengan indahnya.. dan sungguh naas nasibnya, muka cantiknya jadi ancur gara-gara pas pingsan,jatohnya pas banget depan si zetsu yang lagi mangap di lante.." sambung kisame

Zetsu : (mewek a la nobita,ituuu loh, yang aer matanya jadi aer terjun )

"kasian kasian kasian..." yang lain nerusin sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"iye ! wakatta! Ngapain juga si inget tragedi itu sgala! Bikin Susana lebay tau ga ! selebay jidat si hidan kan jadinya ! *tobi di death glare hidan* sana ah pergi, syuhhh !" kata tobi sementara itachi uda masuk lagi benerin maskernya

" sialan lu ! awas aja entar " ancam hidan yang ngerasa terintimidasi ama omongan si tobi

Setelah itu ,kakuzu, hidan, zetsu, sasori, dan kisame pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan markas mereka..

XXX

Di dalam markas 15 menit kemudian...

" lama banget deh ah si itachi, gua bom juga noh kamarnya,un ! " omel deidei

"iye nih, mana chuppa chup gue tinggal atu lagi ! cepetan itachiiiiii ! " tambah tobi sambil marah-marah

"iye nih juga uda beres gue !" itachi pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan muka nya yang masih peot walo uda agak cling dikit

"hayu atuh , IKUZOOOOO~~ "

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan markas mereka, tak lupa disegel juga, utuk menghindari kejadian yang iah-iah ,, jaga-jaga seperti ucapan anggota yang lain sebelum berangkat tadi.

di tengah jalan, tanpa di duga...

"suit suit! Bule manis,,godain kita,eh-aye donnnkkkk.." kata seorang ninja bego yang lagi mabok ke deidei, diikuti rangkulan hangat di sekitar bahunya deidei yang kontan bikin deidei berjengit dan marathon 100meter *lah? marathon ada emang yang 100meter?*

"HIEEEEEE ! MAHOO ! " teriak itachi dan tobi dengan lebaynya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat adegan laknat itu

"emang gue anggota SEMES apa!" balas deidei nyolot sambil ngos-ngosan

"idih si eneng mah ko lari..sini dong neng.."kata si ninja baka sambil lambe-lambein tangan ke deidei

"NAAAAJIIIISSSS ! ayo ah cabut ! HAYAKU !"bales deidei histeris

itachi dan tobi pun berlari kearah deidei dengan tangan masih di mulut(belakangan diketahui kalo mereka ternyata keselek ludahnya ndri gara-gara ketawanya terlalu lebayy)

"eh eh, gue mo nanya kenapa juga sih tadi kita malah jalan, bukannya kita ni ninja, kan tinggal ngilang, boooff gitu kan,un! " Tanya deidei setelah kabur dari si ninja baka tadi

"yah ! gua lupa ! hahahah.." jawab tobi lemot

"lu juga napa baru inget sekarang ! terus tu ninja mabok tadi juga kan bisa lu bom aja langsung ? iye kan ?" tanya itachi balik

"haaa..gue juga lupa soalnya, abisnya uda jarang banget kita dapet tugas, jadi aja gue kebiasaan pake kaki gue ..dan lagi, gue lupa bawa tanah liat gue yang tinggal seperapat entuh,un ! hahahah"deidei pun ketawa dengan krispinya

Author : " ah dasar elu elu nya aja yang pada bego, mana ada ninja lupa jurus ngilang ! kelaut aja sana, maen ama sodara-sodaranya si kisame !"

Deidei : " eh perasaan ada yang ngomong nih !"

Itachi : " alah, kaga ada juga, ngorong, eh ngarang aja lu !"

Tobi : (makan lolipop)

Author : " kuuuusoooo ! dasar chara-chara gatau diri ! kalo beneran puya gue pasti gue ilangin beneran deh lu pada !"

Itachi+deidei+tobi : " ga denger... ga denger..."

(langsung ngacir)

Author : " huwooo..chibiiiii~~..*berlari ke pangkuan hyde sambil curcol*

Di alun alun kota..

"mana sih tu mahluk tiga, lamreta banget " runtuk kakuzu

"iye, eh-itu mereka..." sasori ngomong sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tiga orang bego yang lagi jalan ke arah mereka

"lama banget ! jam 8 lebih 15 nih ! " runtuk pein yang ternyata ada di situ juga

"ngapain aja sih lama banget !"  
"tau tuh ten, tadi dicegat ninja mabok, terus ribut bentaaaaarrr banget ama si author geblek,un" kata deidei

"masalah ninja mabok mah gue ngerti, tapi masalah si author? Berani lu pada ngelawan die ? "

"yeeee, gampang ko,kalo di macem-macem lawan aja, dia kan orangnya pundungan, paling ujung-ujungnya mewek ke si bang hyde" itachi ngomong panjang lebar

"hahahaha..hyde-senpai maksutnya ? bagus dah kalo gitu, jadi kapan-kapan gue bisa lawan tu author menye ! Ok deh, sekarang kita masuk aja nyok,, udah di tunggu noh ama temen gue" kata pein lagi

Author : (dalam hati) "awas lu pada,uda gue atur semuannya buat kalian ! GUE NISTAIN LU SMUA ! LIAT AJA BENTAR LAGI ! huwahahahahaha~~"

End of chapter 1

Gimana ?

lucu ga ? penasaran ga ?

ada usulan ide buat chap depan ga ? Walo sebenernya saya uda ada sih bayangan dikit-dikit..

Di chapter depan ada hyde ama gackt lho,, suami-suami sayah itu,,wkwkwkw

Betewe,ditunggu reviewnya..

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
